Resident Evil : Roanoke City
by volostheguardian
Summary: A sinister scientist, unleashes a virus onto the island city of Roanoke to cover her tracks. The Governement responds, but soon chaos reigns, and several heroes of old are dragged along...


**RESIDENT EVIL : ENDLESS NIGHT**

_**BY : volostheguardian**_

_**DISCLAIMER : Resident Evil and all of its characters are owned by Capcom. Everything else…is mine.**_

(It was a cold night in Roanoke City. Stores closed up on Labor Day, and everyone was rejoicing silently at home for the rest that the holiday brought. Most of all, people had turned in for the night. Except for 500 Umbrella Employers working at the Alexander Labs underneath P.S. 101. )

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" said a timid voice of a skinny pale 40 year old man.

"Yes." came the curt reply from his companion, a brunette woman standing 5'11. She had the standard scientist gear, right down to the heels and the clip board attached.

"I know that you want a promotion, but ever since Raccoon, we have to be calm with these sort of things," the man replied.

"Well, sometimes radical situations require radical action. You'll get good face value from this too if the experiment succeeds." the woman said, pressing a 5 digit sequence of numbers into a keypad that opened an air sealed door which she stepped through with the man behind.

"The NE Virus doesn't work on dead subjects, you know the first 50 experiments didn't yield anything but wasted paperwork." The man pleaded, nervously arranging his coke bottle glasses.

"I'll make it work. Those French Pomps in Paris don't know how to work the virus as I do." the woman said with a scowl, and passed by lab room with two men testing a Umbrella Armaments Prototype Weapon, the Balet Pistol on a zombie, the 13mm Rocket piercing its skull neatly, and exploding splattering rotting brain matter and bone everywhere.

Another room, showed two Hunters savaging a Licker, and a security guard having to fire upon the crowd with a 7.62mm M60.

The room next to that one had several scientists monitor the rapid growth of a Tyrant made by the NE-T Virus.

"Do you have a room to do it in at least? Not to mention a test subject." the man said giving in.

"Yes. It is the lowest room in this complex and I found the subject in the Dead Factory. It's name is Ray Parker, some Special Forces guy that got gassed by the NE-T Virus and died from the rapid growth." the woman said.

"When do we do it?" the man asked.

"Now," the woman said back, typing another sequence of code into the keypad and walking through.

The pair walked for 10 more minutes, eventually coming upon a room marked 6G6.

"If you don't want to do this, this is the last chance you have to run," the woman stated calmly.

"I…I guess I will." the man said looking down.

"Good."

The woman typed in a 11 sequence code, and walked through the door. Inside Room 6G6, there was a steel stretcher, upon which a brown haired man was laying. A EKG monitor read the man as being dead, and several needles were in the man at the main arteries.

"We're going to start as soon as I get a suit on," the girl said, stepping into a backroom, and put on a Umbrella TGNE Proof Suit on, and pulled out a back pack which she put around her back, an ampoule shooter loaded with the T-Virus, and a SIG Sauer 9mm P228 along with some magazines. Stepping out, she saw Jenkins standing over Ray's body.

"Guess what Jenkins?" she said monotonely, before shooting the T-Virus into Jenkins, and loading the Ampoule shooter with the NE-T Virus and shooting Ray's body.

"I needed a subject to transmit the body to the other scientists, to cover my own escape with the NE-T Virus," she said patting the back pack which held samples of the NE-T Virus, the Universal Cure.

"B-but yo-" Jenkins said clutching his chest where the needle struck.

"But I said nothing," the woman says, aiming the P228 at Jenkins and firing square at his heart.

Jenkins flops down, breathing raggedly until he dies.

The woman calmly steps over Jenkins body, and takes his i.d. card, which would allow her to get into the storage lockers prohibited to her. Taking a look at Ray's body, she chuckles, and inserts an i.v. needle that is connected to a bag of clear green fluid.

"I hope the T-Virus gets you up," she says walking out of the room.

Outside, she paces through the hallways, and passes by one of the storage rooms. Running Jenkins' keycard through the machine, it lights up green and opens for her.

Inside the room, shelves covered in bulletproof glass are along all side of the wall, except for the door wall. Running the card through one of the cabinets, she procures two vials of pure T-Virus, and two vials of the G-Virus and the NE-T Virus.

Walking out of the room, she then goes to the main ventilation shaft, and chucks the vial in and starts to run out, eventually reaching the exit. Typing in the 3 digit code, she runs out and strips herself of the TGNE Suit and enters the elevator.

By the time she reaches the First Floor, she can already hear the klaxons ringing. By the time she leaves the building, she hears the explosions of the antiviral bombs.


End file.
